


Semejanzas

by Leiram



Category: Blood+
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras se dirigen a exterminar unos quirópteros, Louis no puede evitar pensar sobre lo mucho que Kai le recuerda a David. Spoilers hasta el episodio 33. Ligero David/Julia y Kai/Monique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semejanzas

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Blood + no es mío.
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIAS:** Spoilers hasta el episodio 33.

Ya había pasado un año, pensaba Louis mientras se dirigía a su destino. Diva y su caballero habían atacado el barco en el que viajaban, matando así a cientos de agentes del Escudo Rojo y al pequeño Riku, el hermanito de Kai y Saya. Su pérdida había sido demasiado grande, especialmente para Kai y Saya aunque ésta última también estuviese desaparecida.

Como resultado de aquel ataque, todo el Escudo Rojo había quedado destruido. Collins y Julia los habían abandonado, David abandonó toda esperanza y ahora sólo se dedicaba a emborracharse, Joel quedó postrado en una silla de ruedas para toda su vida y Saya, la única esperanza de la organización, y su caballero Hagi probablemente estaban muertos, por mucho que Kai lo negase. Los únicos que ahora podían pelear eran él y el chico, que aún era bastante inexperto aunque con el tiempo progresara.

Habían recibido una señal de que varios quirópteros estaban atacando el este de Londres y Kai y él se habían puesto en marcha. Mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar, Louis no pudo evitar pensar sobre lo mucho que Kai le recordaba a David.

Ambos eran fuertes, decididos y fieles a sus principios; sólo su testarudez en la lucha contra los quirópteros era equiparable. Tampoco podía olvidar el aspecto en el que más se asemejaban: el terreno amoroso. Aunque David no lo creyera (ni se diera cuenta), él tenía detrás a varias mujeres. Desde que entró a la organización y lo conoció, le fue fácil darse cuenta que había enamorado a algunas empleadas; pero de la misma forma, le parecía muy difícil creer que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Lo mismo ocurría con Kai. El chico prácticamente tenía a todo un harén; pero era tan despistado que ni se había percatado. A veces se preguntaba cuando se daría cuenta de que Monique estaba interesada en él. Más de una vez se lo había insinuado, incluso los niños le habían preguntado cuándo la invitaría a salir (ganándose así un gran sonrojo de su parte seguido de varios balbuceos), pero no había caso, igual que David. Por más veces que se lo dijera, por más veces que lo dejara a solas con Julia, no lo entendía. Louis se preguntaba si ellos dos no estarían emparentados de algún modo, ¿seguro que no eran primos terceros? Porque era imposible que su idiotez en el amor fuera tan parecida.

Sin embargo, así como eran muy parecidos, también eran muy diferentes. Kai aún era joven e ingenuo. A pesar que él había pasado por situaciones que ningún chico de su edad suele ocurrirle, Kai aún conservaba aquella ingenuidad que David y muchos otros (incluido él) habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Otra gran diferencia era su trato con los demás. Quitando el hecho de que ambos fueran torpes con el amor, Kai solía llevarse una mejor primera impresión con los demás, mientras que la torpeza de David se extendía hasta a cualquier relación social.

La última diferencia, y la más grande, probablemente era su comprensión con los quirópteros. Aunque ahora Kai estuviera tomando acción directa y peleara contra ellos, él aún buscaba entender su naturaleza y comprenderlos (no de una forma científica como Julia); David no lo hacía. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Los quirópteros estaban destruyendo a los humanos, era natural que ellos se defendieran y no pensaran en entenderlos, o al menos así lo creía Louis. Kai fue la primera persona que había conocido que decidió comprenderlos.

Louis soltó una risita cuando recordó lo que el viejo Glay le había dicho una vez. El hombre le había contado que conoció a David cuando tenía la misma edad de Kai. Soñador, luchador… él había usado esas palabras para describirlo. Paradójicamente, también se podían usar esas mismas palabras para describir al chico.

El disparo de la pistola de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agarrando también su arma, Louis decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a pelear.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fic de Blood +! Espero que les haya gustado a todos :)
> 
> Siempre encontré a Kai y a David muy parecidos, sin contar que amo su relación así que decidí dedicarles un pequeño fic (por más que sólo era comparativo pero ya haré otro tratando eso así que no se preocupen x3).
> 
> Le agradezco a Adazmerize por revisar y corregir todos mis horrores.


End file.
